show me the stars
by thequibblers
Summary: and he was lonely, and she was lonely, he was everything and she was nothing, but they were always destined to be together. warnings: implied self-harm, eating disorder. {au. teddy/dominique}


hello, hey. i am so sorry. i wasn't able to post something in the last days (weeks?) because my laptop was broken. and yeah, school stuff, as always. i have to write a fifteen page essay about greece until the end of november and i still haven't started. oops. i wrote this one-shot simply because i adore teddy/dominique. they're two of my favourite characters from harry potter nextgen and i like the idea of teddy being with dom waaaay more than teddy and vic. still love vic, though. i have no idea when i'll update 'we are not shining stars'. hopefully, this week or the next. i have holidays now so _maybe _i'm able to write more. pray for me! i'm writing the anderstark fic. i'm halfway finished, yay! enjoy. :-)

all rights go to the marvelous jk rowling.

p.s.: the songs are completely random. i just put my itunes on shuffle and these songs were the result. + anyone here who knows where the title is from? it's a quote from a tv show. ;) one of my favourites. read & review, pretty please!

p.p.s.: unbeta'd. all mistakes are mine.

* * *

'questions of science,

science and progress,

do not speak as loud as my heart'

- _the scientist, _coldplay

**one.**

She runs away from home at the age of thirteen. She can't bear it, being surrounded by witches and wizards, surrounded by all the magic in their house while she is...nothing. She learned to live with it, not being magical, going to a muggle school, and all that. She was bitter at first, when her letter didn't come, she was sad and angry, and locked herself in her room for hours. Her parents knew. Her parents knew since she was a little kid and that makes her more angry than the fact that she isn't magical. Her parents knew, and decided not to tell her.

It's freezing cold. It's a December night, Christmas, to be exact. They were at the Burrow, everyone of them. They all sat in the living room around the tree when she left and she doubts anyone will come looking for her in the next hour.

She is different than the others. She is nothing like her sister. Whereas Victoire looks exactly like their mother, long silver hair, blue eyes, - and all-around Half-Veela - Dominique is not. She has dark, auburn hair, brown eyes like her dad and it often happened that someone mistook her for a distant cousin of the Weasley family. And on top of that, she isn't magical and sometimes, Dominique lies in her bed at night, silently crying herself to sleep.

She sits down on a bench, her tiny legs not able to carry her anymore, her hands freezing in the cold air, her lips blue, her skin pale. She rubs her hands together, in hopes to warm her up. She isn't wearing a coat, only the traditional Weasley sweater and jeans. 'Stupid!', she thinks to herself. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Tears start falling from her eyes, she can't help it, so she sits and weeps into the night.

Teddy finds her. He is shocked, but his face quickly turns furious when he looks her up and down. He mutters under his breath, while he dresses her with his coat, not once looking in her eyes. He sits down next to her then, not talking, not looking at her, only holding her, warming her up.

* * *

'your taste, my touch,

a little bit of love and a whole lot of lust,

i'm feeling pretty lonely baby,

so just let me in'

- _my heroine, _the maine

**two.**

They share their first kiss when she is sixteen. They are both drunk, having too much firewhiskey. It's Christmas, again. They both laugh about the Christmas when Dominique ran away, Teddy saying how childish she had been, and she would've cared if she hadn't been so drunk, and suddenly Teddy looks up and frowns, Dominique follows his gaze, and sees a mistletoe hanging from the doorway they're standing under.

She gets ready to leave, Teddy doesn't like her, he loves Victoire, everyone knows that, but she's taken by surprise when he grabs her arm and pulls her into a kiss.

It's sloppy, and not at all perfect and they both forgot it the next morning, but in this very moment it is perfect for her. They both giggle throughout the kiss and the next minute they're both sitting on the floor laughing, but Dominique can't help but notice the unfamiliar stirring in her stomach, and long after she's grown up she thinks back to their first kiss and smiles. It's blurry in her memory, but after all these years she finally knows what the stirring in her stomach was- fireworks, going off at the touch of Teddys lips on hers.

* * *

'light reflects from your shadow,

it is more than i thought could exist,

you move through the room,

like breathing was easy'

- _angels, _the xx

**three.**

She is cold and emotionless and he is filled with love and the happiness in person. She struggles with cutting, she struggles with binging, she struggles with depression.

She is hovering over the toilet in her small flat. She moved out of her parents house as soon as she turned eighteen, and found a small, nice flat in London. She doesn't go to school, or college. She dropped out of school with seventeen. Her parents were furious, angry at her, and they had an awful fight which ended with Dominique saying she hated them and storming out.

Louis visits her occasionally. Louis still loves her, still sees her as a sister unlike Victoire, who swore she wasn't related to Dominique. She thinks of her family, of her cousins, uncles and aunts. She hasn't seen them in over six months. She thinks of Teddy. Louis tells her that he asks about her. He tells her that he worked as an Auror now. And she can't help but miss him.

She wants to go to New York. She wants to be a writer. She has a dream, a dream which her parents didn't understand.

She thinks of Teddy and of the kiss they shared and thinks of him and Victoire, of how they're probably planning their wedding already, and that breaks Dominiques heart.

* * *

'i feel like if i'm too kind,

then you will only change your mind,

take advantage of my heart,

and i'll go back into the dark,

love will never be forever,

feelings are just like the weather,

january to december, do you want to be a member?'

- _lonely hearts club,_ marina & the diamonds

**four.**

Dominique writes a letter to Louis, wishing him Merry Christmas. She doesn't write to her parents, or any other people from her family. Only Louis.

It's another Christmas, but this time it's without Teddy. She contemplates writing him. He was always there for her. He always picked her up. She decides against it, and slowly undresses, wincing when the cold air hits the fresh bruises on her arms. She gets pushed around. She gets hurt. Although, Thomas wasn't the perfect boy, not at all, she put up with him, she told him she loved him, _lie,_ she told him she'd never leave him, _lie, _she told him it doesn't hurt when he touches her, _lie. _She knows she should tell someone, but she has no one expect Louis, and even he had to move away because of his work.

She is lying in her bed, the flat is cold and empty, _just like her. _Her skin is pale, she is thin, she sees the worried look in Louis' eyes when he looks at her, but she ignores him when he talks about it, _'Dom, look at you, you need to gain weight', 'Dom, you don't look really healthy', 'Are you okay?', Goddammit, Dominique, talk to me!'_

She cries into the night, it's another lonely Christmas, and she misses Teddy, misses him so so _so _much, and she falls asleep.

* * *

'i painted a picture of the things i wanted most,

to color in the darker side of all my brightest hopes,

but there was a monster standing where you should be,

so i'll paint you wings, and i'll set you free'

- _paint you wings, _all time low

**five.**

She is dreaming. She is with Teddy. He smiles at her, that magnificent smile of his, and she smiles back, and it doesn't hurt, it isn't a forced smile, it's genuine and full of love. He takes her hand and they walk, they walk away from everything dark in the world, Dominique is happy, carefree, Teddy loves her, he cares about her, he does everything to make her feel safe.

And then she falls, and falls, and falls.

She crashes. Teddy is nowhere to be seen. She is alone in her flat, a cold mug of tea standing on the kitchen table. She is looking at the piece of paper she holds in her hand and her breath gets caught in her throat, she can't breathe, everything is going dark, she can't see...

_'We are pleased to invite to the wedding of Victoire Maélys Weasley and Theodore Remus Lupin...'_

She keeps her eyes shut. The dark is consuming her, it feels good. Teddy doesn't love her. Teddy loves Victoire. Her beautiful, smart sister. Victoire is everything that Dominique's not.

She opens her eyes and throws the invitation away, tears falling from her eyes, but she makes no attempt to stop them. Teddy always loved Victoire. She screams and cries until her throat is sore. Her eyes fall shut again and this time she is falling, smiling, welcoming the dark.

* * *

'i wish i could tie you up in my shoes,

make you feel unpretty too,

i was told i was beautiful,

but what does that mean to you'

- _i feel pretty/unpretty, _glee cast

**six.**

She wants to turn around. She can't do this. They hate her, no one wants to see her there. But she finds herself ringing the door ball, anxiously waiting on the door step. She hears footsteps, _'it's still time to turn around, Dominique', _but before she can finish her thoughts, the door is opened, and a tall man with electric blue hair is standing in front of her. He still has the ghost of a smile on his face, but it slowly fades when he recognizes her.

"Dom", says Ted. His voice is calm, collected. Cold. Dominique mentally cringes. He hates her.

Teddy crosses his arms over his chest and eyes her. "Bloody hell, what happened to you?"

"N-nothing", whispers Dominique.

"Nothing?!", shouts Teddy. "Are you kidding me? Look at you, you're a walking bones!"

She can feel the tears coming, and slowly backs away, ready to leave. "I'm sorry", answers she.

"For what?" Teddys voice is cold, but his eyes are so freaking soft and understanding.

Before she can answer, another person is stepping out of the door, a beautiful young woman, her silver hair shining in the sun, the blue summer dress perfectly fitting her tall figure.

"Teddy!", says Victoire. "What's taking so long?"

Just then she notices her sister, and she freezes, looking her up and down. "Bloody Merlin, Dom-"

Dominique runs away before she can finish her sentence and she hears Teddy yelling after her, but she knows, she knows he doesn't attempt to run after her, neither does Victoire.

And she runs and runs, runs away from everything, not once looking back.

* * *

'but when i looked at her,

i thought of only you,

if only there was proof i could use to show it's true,

just crash, fall down,

i'll wrap my arms around you now,

just crash, it's our time now,

to make this work second time around'

- _crash, _you me at six

**seven.**

She is twenty-seven. After years of dark thoughts consuming her, of nights spending hovering over the toilet, of blood dripping down her wrist, of broken wings, and crushed dreams, she is finally free.

They live in New York. Dominique is an aspiring writer and Teddy simply enjoys the time off. They worked it out. After Dominique showed up on his doorstep, looking pale, thin and fragile, he found her flat days later and demanded an answer. An answer for everything.

And they talked, and cried, and screamed, and kissed until Teddy said these three words which she wanted to hear her whole life. "I love you."

He broke it off with Victoire. She was, surprisingly, not mad at him. Dominique talked to her parents after eight years. She visited her family again, her aunts, and uncles and cousins. Teddy helped her realize that she had a real problem and she broke up with Thomas and then fled London with Teddy.

They were just getting started but Dominique was free, she was finally happy, and she forgot every lonely Christmas she spent in her flat, and she forgot the Christmas she ran away, but one Christmas was clear in her mind: the one where she and Teddy shared their first kiss. Their first kiss of many.


End file.
